


Save me

by Borne_Trickster



Series: Bound [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Feels, I am bad at this sort of thing, M/M, Nightmare or real?, Poor Loki, YAY for Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borne_Trickster/pseuds/Borne_Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh shit.. long summary lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short look into the past of the Bound 'verse... through how Loki saw it.  
> Not much else... let me know what you think, eh?  
> Song is by Queen and this story takes place sometime before the end of In the Beginning
> 
> Save Me
> 
> “It started off so well  
> They said we made a perfect pair  
> I clothed myself in your glory and your love  
> How I loved you,  
> How I cried.....  
> The years of care and loyalty  
> Were nothing but a sham it seems  
> The years belie we lived a lie  
> "I'll love you 'til I die"
> 
> Save me Save me Save me  
> I can't face this life alone  
> Save me Save me Oh...  
> I'm naked and I'm far from home
> 
> The slate will soon be clean  
> I'll erase the memories,  
> To start again with somebody new  
> Was it all wasted  
> All that love?.....  
> I hang my head and I advertise  
> A soul for sale or rent  
> I have no heart, I'm cold inside  
> I have no real intent
> 
> Save me Save me Save me  
> I can't face this life alone  
> Save me Save me Oh...  
> I'm naked and I'm far from home
> 
> Each night I cry, I still believe the lie  
> I'll love you 'til I die”

“Thor,” Loki gasped, “Please... “

“Don’t worry, my Loki, my love,” Thor whispered, stroking his hand down pale skin, “You are mine, as I am yours.”

“Yes.. always...”

 

“Thor, whatever you are doing for Loki, it is working,” Volstagg laughed.

“What do you  mean, friend?”

“Your brother seems happier, doesn’t lash out as much.. he has even been joining us at moots and drinking with us,” Sif said, grinning.

Hogun nodded. “You are good for him,” he said, “Ensure that you do not abuse that.”

Thor smiled at Hogun. “Of course not, my friend.”

 

 

Loki stood outside his brother’s room, listening to the occupants. He could hear his brother moaning and panting, the female he is with crying at him, ‘harder, faster.’

He could hear words of love fall from his lover’s mouth.. to someone else. Wrapping his arms around his middle, he wandered to Skjold’s room. His guard .. his only friend, was gone on a long rotation of patrolling the borders to Vanheim. Curling up on the empty bed, he fell into a restless sleep.

 

 

The coronation was coming up and Thor was rarely visiting Loki, rarely speaking to his brother. He was getting ready to leave and join Skjold in on the borders. There had been some skirmishes and Odin wanted his eldest son to prove himself. Loki had stopped attending dinners, unless it was a family affair, choosing to stay in his guard’s room. He would hear Thor pass by, sometimes with one or two women.  It hurt.. more than the Trickster wanted it too.

 

His pranks picked up again, becoming more malicious. Odin and Frigga did not know what to do about it. They were at a loss as to what was happening to their formally sweet youngest son. Only Hogun seemed immune from Loki’s newest barrage of anger. 

 

Day of the coronation and Thor is returning. Skjold returned as well. He was kept busy though, so Loki could not see him. He waited for Thor to enter, watching him carefully. 

 

“Never doubt that I love you....”

 

Jotunheim destroyed everything. His sense of wellbeing and safety, his pride.. his self confidence. Thor banished and he was one of the horrors that scared children. Skjold found him curled up on his bed.  “My little prince,” he whispered. 

“Why?” Loki asked, “Why me?”

“Because you are special, you are Loki.”  


 

Loki is king... Loki is watching as his lover falls farther away from him, his former friends chasing Thor. He is nothing... can feel nothing but rage.. hate.

“What does she have.. that I didn’t?” he said out loud.

Pacing, he clenched his fists, nails breaking through skin. He watched as the Destroyer went after Thor. He felt nothing other than anger when Thor addressed him. Said he didn’t know why Loki was angry. “Petty human,” he growled.

 

He is hanging off the ruined BiFrost, Thor the only one keeping him from falling. Odin stared down at him. Condemnation for the Jotun. The unwanted son and the discarded.. humiliated lover. Thor looked at him with pity.. but no love. So, he let go. Neither of them made a move to save him, but he could hear Thor call his name.

 

“Loki!”

 

It was dark and cold. But that wasn’t Thor’s voice he heard.

 

“Loki, come on love, open your eyes.”

 

Gasping, the demi god sat up and realized he was sitting in a bed. He was warm and someone was touching his arm. He looked over and saw the gentle glow of the arc reactor, a worried look on the face of his lover. “Tony?”

At the other man’s nod, Loki launched himself into Tony’s arms and shuddered. “Bad dream?” Tony asked, rubbing Loki’s back gently.

Loki nodded. He buried his face in Tony’s neck. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Lo’lo.”  
“Promise?”

“Oh yeah, you are mine.”

Loki relaxed slowly under the gentle petting. “Save me?”  
“Of course, you are no longer alone... you are mine.”

Tony coaxed Loki to lay back down. Gentle kisses and warm arms surrounding him, Loki fell back to sleep, safe and loved.

 

 

 


End file.
